Since their introduction, the use of mobile telephones and other mobile computing devices has grown to the point where such devices are almost ubiquitous. In some instances, a first party may desire to know the physical location of a second party and a location of a mobile device assigned to the second party can be used as a proxy for the location of the second party. For example, many parents have provided mobile phones for their children to use. Parents often desire to know where their children or other family members are, and applications have been developed that allow parents to know the location of their children using location based information, such as location information from a Global Positioning System (GPS), on their child's phone. However, there can be disadvantages to relying on location-based data. For example, in order to protect the privacy of the child, the parents or the child may turn location based services on the child's phone off. Alternatively, the child may purposely turn off the location based services of their phone in order avoid parents tracking their location. Further, location-based services may not work in buildings or other structures when a GPS signal is not available. Also, location-based services consume a relatively large amount of power on a mobile device.